


Complaints

by SmallRedRobin13



Series: Both Sides Of The Credit Chit [18]
Category: Star Wars Legends: The Old Republic
Genre: Character Study, Drabble, Gen, Inspired by Real Events, sort of
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-03
Updated: 2017-07-03
Packaged: 2018-11-22 20:58:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11388276
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SmallRedRobin13/pseuds/SmallRedRobin13
Summary: I kinda wanted to explore how Moff Brosyc acts and Malavai’s thoughts on it. This drabble is a result of that.





	Complaints

“-And I will not stand here and listen to you complain!”  
As Moff Brosyc spoke, Malavai silently recalled the time he’d had no choice but to deliver a message that called the Moff back to the front lines due to a new and cunning rebel cell. During which the Moff had complained about everything from the quality of the pleasure barge to the suddenness and inconvenience of this summons. In comparison, Malavai’s off hand remark about his men needing new equipment seemed rather small in comparison. So Malavai nodded and saluted the Moff before turning on his heel and leaving.


End file.
